How To Kill A Joker
by doctor anthony
Summary: AU, Lex luthor finds out he has a daughter from a relationship with an old flame, 6 years later, the unthinkable happens to young Lena Luthor when on a class field trip. Now Lex Luthor wants one thing, revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**How to Kill a Joker**

 **Authors Notes I don't own any of the DC characters or the universe, if I did. I'd have some more alternate earths shown.**

 **Chapter 1 unexpected surprises part 1**

 **Flashback The Luthor Mansion - 6 years ago**

From the window in his office, Lex Luthor could see the rainstorm in nearby Metropolis was getting worse and worse. Thunder was expected later on in the night according to weather reports.

He watched as the shower coming down on the city got worse and worse. He had lived in the area for so long. He knew that a lot of people in the city and in the entire world hated him.

He could understand why that would be, as most people were not as well off as he was growing up. They were envious of him. Others didn't like because he was in their eyes, evil.

None of them really understood him, they didn't understand why Lex did not trust Superman. He honestly felt that the man of steel was holding back humanity and he also frankly didn't trust him.

'Who would really' Lex thought to himself, 'With all those powers of his. He could conquer the world with very little effort.' It was due to this that Lex Luthor was the man he was, and why so many people disliked him so much.

It didn't matter anyway, he didn't care what people he met before thought of him, all that he cared about now was proving to the world how big a threat Superman was.

Suddenly he heard a knocking from the door. Lex immediately went to answer it and was shocked when he saw who it was. It was his ex-girlfriend Rachel Sanchez and he saw that she wasn't alone.

In her arms was holding a baby girl who couldn't be more than a month or two old. Lex let her in and said "Go to the living room, I'll be there shortly."

Lex then headed to the kitchen and told his chef Graham to cook some tomato soup immediately before he headed back to the living room and sat across from Rachel.

After a few minutes of silence Rachel said "Your probably wondering why I'm here, aren't you Lex?"

Lex nodded and Rachel continued by saying, "Lex I know this is unexpected but. I have something to tell you. You're a father Lex and this is your daughter."

Rachel then opened her bag and showed him the DNA tests to confirm he was the father that she had done by three different doctors.

Once he was finished reading the results of the DNA tests Lex knew that Rachel was telling the truth, two of these doctors were known to be the best in their fields of medicine. One of them was even a former employee of Lexcorp who now worked for Wayne Enterprises.

After a few moments of silence Lex asked Rachel, "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner Rachel? I could have helped you and I don't mean with help getting an abortion. You know I'm against that."

Rachel replied "I was scared Lex. I didn't even know for sure if you were the father of Lena. That's her name, I named her after your little sister."

Lex then started to think about his little sister Lena, it had been so long since she died in a car accident, but he still missed her every single day.

Suddenly the sounds of thunder were heard, Lex stood up and walked over to the window as he watched lightning strike the city of metropolis and more rain fell from the sky.

Knowing that the weather was only going to get worse Lex said "You both can stay here tonight. We can talk more in the morning. Rachel it's good to see you again."

Lex then had Graham bring Rachel the soup as well as some tea before he headed to bed because he had a lot of things in the morning he had to cancel early. He was going to spend the whole day with Rachel and learn everything about his daughter.

Lex was still shocked, he was a father. He always knew that one day he would want a child and he had sworn to himself that if he ever had a child no matter what. He wouldn't be the type of father that his dad, Lionel Luthor was to him.

He just hoped that he could keep that promise.

That night as he slept, Lex had several dreams the first he was there when Lena was born and holding his newborn baby daughter in his arms with a smile on his face.

The next was of him giving his daughter who was several years older a piggyback ride in the park as she was laughing happily.

The other dreams were the same, happy dreams of his life with his daughter and Rachel. He couldn't wait to make these dreams a reality.

 **End of flashback**

 **Present Lexcorp's Main office Metropolis**

Lex Luthor sat in his office and couldn't help but look at the photo on his desk of himself and Lena which was taken at Christmas last year. Today her class was on a field trip to the local beach. She had been looking forward to it all week and Lex hoped she had a great time, luckily no one would notice the security detail that he sent to accompany the class.

After all Lex knew better than most what sort of people were out there in the world. Last thing he wanted was for any harm to come to his daughter.

The intercom suddenly came to life as his receptionist said "Mr. Luthor you have a call coming in, line 5."

Lex replied "Thank you Amy." Lex answered the call and said "Lex Luthor, who am I speaking to."

A man said "Mr. Luthor my name is Detective Andrew Davis with the Metropolis police department, there has been an incident at the local beach and we need you down here right away. It concerns your daughter."

Lex immediately stood up and had Amy arrange for a limo to get him to the beach immediately he knew from the tone of the detective's voice that something was very wrong.

He just didn't know how bad it was yet.

 **Authors notes well that's chapter 1 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	2. Chapter 2

**How to Kill a Joker**

 **Authors Notes I don't own any of the DC characters or the universe, if I did. I'd have some more alternate earths shown.**

 **I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed the fic so far. I'm happy to see people like the story so far.**

 **Well that's enough of an author's notes on with chapter 2.**

 **Chapter 2 unexpected surprises part 2**

 **Flashback The Luthor Mansion - 6 years ago**

Lex Luthor woke up that morning and sat up in his bed, thoughts of what happened last night were playing over again in his head. He was a father, him Lex Luthor.

Part of him still couldn't believe it, he knew what he must do however and that was be the best father that any child could ever have to his daughter and not be the kind of parent that his own father was to him when he was a boy.

He went to the bedroom but saw that Rachael was gone, but his daughter was still there, fast asleep. Lex saw a letter on the bed addressed to him and opened it.

 _Lex_

 _I know you'll be able to provide a better life for our daughter. I'm leaving her with you. I didn't tell but I have Cancer and its terminal. I wanted to ensure you'd give our daughter a life I never could._

 _Look after her for me._

 _Sincerely Rachael._

Lex sat at on the bed in shock as he looked at his daughter and vowed to look after her like Rachael wanted.

 **End of flashback.**

 **Metropolis Beach Present Day**

Lex arrived at the beach in his limo as he saw, the police had cordoned off the area with tape, as the media was nearby demanding answers as were the parents of other children from Lena's class among them the parents of Lena's best friend Amelia, Susan and Charles.

Susan saw Lex as he got out of his limo and asked frantically "Lex what's going on, the police won't say anything."

Lex said "I'll find out what going on Susan, you have my word."

Lex walked over to the nearest police officer and said "What's going on here?"

The officer said "Mr Luthor, please stay back, wait until the Crime Scene investigators are done with their work."

Lex was getting angry at the point and yelled out "What happened!"

The officer was about to reply when a police detective showed up and said "Mr Luthor. I'm detective Andrew Davis. Please follow me." Lex ducked under the tape as he followed the detective as he said "A letter was left for you with your name on it. The Joker and his gang were here."

Lex stopped and asked "What'd they do, take the children hostage and left a ransom demand? Whatever they want I'll pay it."

The detective shook his head and in that instant, Lex knew what happened, Lena and the other children were dead. Lex fell to his knees as the shock overwhelmed as he muttered "No, No. That's not true. Tell me my daughter is still alive? Tell me!"

Lex looked up with tears in his eyes as detective Andrews put a hand on Lex's arm and said "I am so sorry Mr Luthor."

Lex was crying open as he heard screams of anguish and crying from other parents and in his anger yelled out for the one who could have prevented this. "Superman. Where are you! Come here and tell me why you didn't stop this?!"

The other parents started to yell out for Superman as well wanting answers for where he was when this tragedy happened, in a few minutes the man of steel showed up at the beach and saw what was going on as police recovered dead bodies from the ocean.

Other parents started to yell at Superman demanding an explanation for where he was when this happened, Superman said "I was putting out a volcanic eruption in Iceland."

Lex was enraged at this and yelled "My daughter died at the hands of this psycho clown! These children probably called out for you to save them and you weren't there!"

Lex angrily stomped off as Superman looked at the scene again with regret and flew off. Lex went back to his limo as detective Davis told him, he'd call Lex, when he needed to come down to the local morgue to identify his daughter.

Lex still had the letter from Joker addressed to him in his hands, he opened it and read the contents.

 _Dear baldy_

 _I know part of you will not be happy with what I have done. Rest assured I did this all for you. Ever since you became a father to that little brat, you stopped being your old self that I liked._

 _Little Lena made you a shell of your former self and a big old softie. One day Lex you will thank me for what me and my gang done for you._

 _Joker_

Lex was angry at Joker's rationalisation of what he had done, saying Lena made him weak, his daughter was the best thing that ever happened to him in his life. One of the few good things he added to the world.

Lex ordered his driver to take him back to his mansion, Lex wanted to get home and focus on what was on his mind right now.

Getting revenge on the joker for what he done to Lena. As the Limo sped off, Lex couldn't help but think back to Lena's first day of school, 2 years ago.

 **Flashback Metropolis Pre-school 3 years ago**

Lex smiled as Lena looked at the preschool as the limo parked outside the building. Lex asked "Ready to go darling?"

Lena looked unsure and asked "When you will be back to pick me up?"

Lex answered "In a few hours. You'll have so much fun here that you won't even notice I'm gone. The time will fly by."

With that Lex and his daughter got out of the limo as other children who were arriving with their parents saw them and the parents started to mutter seeing Lex Luthor show up with a young child.

The teacher came over and shook Lex's hand before she knelt down to face Lena and asked "Hello Lena my name is Mrs Thompson. Are you looking forward to your first day of school?"

Lena nodded as another child yelled out "Is she evil like her dad?"

The child's father admonished his son as Lena started to get upset, Lex now knew his daughter wouldn't want him to leave her alone and whispered to Mrs Thompson, "Is it ok if I stay with her today, to reassure my daughter she'll be ok?"

Mrs Thompson smiled and nodded before she said "A few other parents are staying with their kids today as well. Not that uncommon for children to be nervous on their first day of preschool."

Lex smiled and hugged his daughter as he led her into the building.

 **End of flashback**

Lex had tears in his eyes as he entered his mansion, went up to his daughters room ignoring questions by his staff, fell onto the floor and let his grief overwhelm him.

 **Author's notes well that's chapter 2 completed please let me know what you think of it. Read and review no flames though ok.**


	3. Chapter 3

**How to Kill a Joker**

 **Authors Notes I don't own any of the DC characters or the universe, if I did. I'd have some more alternate earths shown.**

 **Chapter 3 offers and plans**

 **The Luthor Manor**

Lex had cried so much, he couldn't produce anymore tears. Part of him blamed himself for what happened to Lena. He could have hired private tutors for his daughter. But he wanted her to go to public school and make friends with children her own age.

He could have assigned more security to his daughter that could have kept her and the others who went on that field trip alive.

He looked at photos of him and Lena in her room and thought of her 6th birthday party just a few months ago.

 **Flashback Luthor Manor 6 months ago**

Lex smiled as he watched Lena ran around with her young friends while he and other parents had some birthday cake.

Lex was happy to see Lena have such a good time with her friends from preschool and had a tear in his eye,

Lena ran to her father and hugged him as she asked "Why are you crying Daddy? Are you sad?"

Lex wiped away his tear and he kissed Lena on the forehead and said "These are happy tears. I'm so happy my little princess is having fun on her birthday."

Lena laughed as she hugged her father once more before going off to resume playing with her friends.

 **End of flashback**

Lex put down the photo as he was done reminiscing and went to his study to get to work on his plan, to get revenge on Joker.

As he was about to get on the phone, a thought entered Lex's head. 'What if Lena's death is payback for my evil deeds in the past?' Lex didn't know what to say as he thought more and more about this.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door as a security guard entered the room with a package, the guard explained. "This was dropped off sir by a courier. He was told it's for your eyes only sir."

The guard put the package on the table and left as Lex saw the package was addressed to Baldy.

Lex opened the package and saw it contained a laptop with a disc with the words play me on the disc.

Lex did so as a video appeared on screen showing Joker, Harley Quinn and Joker's henchmen commit their massacre at the beach, they first started by killing the security detail watching the class from nearby before going onto the isolated beach and killing the teachers, before they went after the children, saving Lena for last.

Lex was filled with more anger and grief as he watched Joker murder his daughter as Harley Quinn was laughing.

Once the video was over, Lex called the metropolis Police to get the laptop as he then placed a call to his bodyguard Mercy who was on vacation to tell her to get in touch with Deadshot and Deathstroke, he had a job for them.

In the meanwhile, he got in touch with the Metropolis bank and withdrew 100 billion dollars from his personal account and had it put into a new one. After that he got in touch with his secretary Amy and asked her to arrange a meeting with Bruce Wayne as soon as possible,

The meeting was arranged to take place later that week, as Lex turned on the TV and saw all the news channels were reporting on what happened at the beach, with pundits debating were parents right to blame Superman and what punishment should Joker receive when caught by the police.

After an hour, Lex got a call on his mobile phone from Mercy, saying Deathstroke and Deadshot would take this job Lex had for them. He sent a text, informing her to tell both men that he was willingly to pay both men 5 billion dollars to bring Joker to him alive.

After the text was sent, Lex soon got a new message saying Deadshot and Deathstroke both accepted the contract from Lex and would begin looking for Joker immediately.

 **The Fortress of Solitude**

Superman arrived back at the fortress and went over to the computer and watched CCTV footage of what happened at the beach. By the time he was done watching. Superman had tears in his eyes, he knew those parents were right, what happened to those children at the beach was his fault.

Superman vowed that he would do his best, to ensure a tragedy like this would never happen again. He then heard people calling out for his help with a landslide in Cuba and flew off to help.

 **The Luthor Mansion- the next day**

Lex sat in his study as the two Metropolis Police Detectives assigned to the Joker case, Daniel Carl and Stephen Andrews and gave both envelopes full of several thousand dollar bills, to ensure that he is informed of all developments in the Joker case, and that he would tell them any developments he got in return.

The two men took the money as Detective Carl said "You can come with us to the morgue now and formally identify your daughter's body."

Lex nodded as he got his coat and followed the detectives to their car which headed to the local morgue, where he saw the families of the other victims had also arrived to identify their loved ones.

After a half hour of waiting in the hallway and seeing some of the other parents emerge from identifying their loved ones in tears, Lex finally had to identify his daughter, he saw her face, and cried as he nodded to confirm it was her and was led outside by detective Andrew who said "I promise you Mr Luthor. The Joker will pay for what he's done."

Lex didn't say a word and knew no matter what it took, Joker would regret his actions by the time Lex was done with him.

 **Author's notes well that's chapter 3 completed please let me know what you think of it. Read and review no flames though ok.**


	4. Chapter 4

**How to Kill a Joker**

 **Authors Notes I don't own any of the DC characters or the universe, if I did. I'd have some more alternate earths shown.**

 **Chapter 4 failures and emotional pleas.**

 **Gotham Industrial District**

Several armed men patrolled outside the abandoned building as a sniper lined up his target and opened fire as another man with a sword killed the other men, silently.

Once the men on patrol were dead, Deathstroke and Deadshot continued their plan to get into the hideout, get Joker and bring him to Lex Luthor alive and well, so he could get what he deserved for killing those children.

As the two of them, got to the main entrance, they heard noises from inside and knew people were inside. Even if Joker wasn't there. Someone who was there could lead the two mercenaries to Joker's location.

On the count of three, the two of them entered the building, as Deadshot hanged back near the entrance to shoot from a distance, he couldn't get a good vantage point to snipe from a nearby rooftop so would have to improvise, as Deathstroke moved on, heading to the source of the noise, which sounded like a TV left on.

When he entered the office, Slade saw bombs in the room, on a countdown timer now at 10 seconds till detonation, he quickly ran out of the office but didn't get out in time as the bombs detonated, catching both him and Deadshot in the blast, as the hideout came crashing down around them.

Soon emergency services arrived on the scene to try and save those who were still alive.

 **The Luthor Mansion the next day**

Lex was watching the news on his TV while having breakfast, the top story was the big explosion that took place in the Gotham Industrial District early on in the night. Several of Joker's henchmen were found dead at the scene as was the hitman Deadshot, while Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke was in a critical condition in hospital.

With Deadshot gone and Deathstroke in a critical condition in hospital, Lex knew he needed to get someone else to help him go find Joker and knew just who to ask.

Before he could do anything, one of his guards entered followed by Bruce Wayne who had arrived for the meeting Lex wanted with him.

Bruce shook hands with Lex before offering his condolences for his loss and asked Lex as he was curious "Why did you ask to meet me here?"

Lex showed Bruce a file, as he opened it, Bruce saw it was an offer to sell Lexcorp to Bruce Wayne for 100 Billion Dollars. Bruce was in shock as he read the offer and asked Luthor "Are you sure you want to do this Lex?"

Lex nodded as he said "I had plans one day to hand my company over to Lena and retire. That isn't possible now. I already have enough money to live the rest of life in comfort. You're a good businessman Bruce. You'll do a good job running LexCorp as a subsidiary of Wayne Enterprises."

Bruce thought it over and accepted the deal as he offered Lex a friendly ear if the man ever needed someone to talk to. With that Bruce left, as Lex made preparations to go to Gotham City later that night, there was someone he needed to talk to.

An hour later, while Lex was packing a suitcase, one of his guards entered and said "Mr Luthor, I'm sorry to disturb you. Lois Lane is at the gates, she wants to speak to you."

Lex simply said "Let her in and bring her here. We have a lot to talk about." The guard nodded and left to carry out his orders, in a little while later Lois Lane entered the room.

The Daily Planet reporter saw Lex was packing and asked "Going somewhere?"

Lex answered "Just a short trip to talk to someone, Why are you here Lois?"

Lois removed a USB stick from her purse and gave it to Lex as she said "I have a contact on the GCPD. He gave all the information they have on Joker. I know you Lex, you want to find Joker and make him pay for what happened at that beach to your daughter and all the other children Joker and his gang killed in cold blood."

Lex nodded and asked "Are you going to tell someone? Convince Superman to try and stop me from getting justice?"

Lois shook her head and said "The Joker has killed so many people over the last few years. Every time he's caught, the man is sent to Arkham Asylum to be given treatment and always ends up escaping only for Batman to capture him once again with the cycle starting all over again. The Joker needs to answer for his many atrocities, only one way. He needs to die."

Lex nodded in agreement and showed Lois the letter that Joker had left for him at the scene of the crime and had tears in her eyes as she read why Joker had done what he did.

She gave Lex back the letter as Lois offered to ask her sources to try and get any information on Joker and his gang to try and find out his whereabouts. Lex refused the offer, telling Lois he had his own plan to get Joker and offered to order the two of them some lunch from a local takeaway which Lois gladly accepted.

 **Gotham City later that day.**

In the middle of the night Lex Luthor stood on the roof of the Gotham City Police Department Building. He had bribed the officers to allow him access to the roof and now that he was there, Lex went over to the Bat-Signal and lit it.

As he saw the signal light the night sky, Lex waited for Batman to show up. He didn't have to wait long, the dark knight showed up a few minutes later and Batman said "You want my help finding Joker don't you Luthor?"

Lex nodded and made his offer to Batman, "I'm prepared to give you 50 Billion dollars Batman if you bring Joker to me alive, 25 Billion if you kill him. You can do whatever you want with the money, sell it, give all of it to charity. Just find Joker for me."

Batman was silent for a few moments before he said "When I find Joker, he'll face justice, I promise you that."

Lex scoffed and said "That revolving door of Arkham won't do any good. Give Joker to me when you find him and I'll ensure the clown answers for his crimes against this great city and everyone the psychopath has killed."

Batman again refused and to his shock Lex got on his knees and started to beg Batman to give joker to him, once he found him, with tears in his eyes,

For a third time, Batman refused but said "For what it's worth Luthor. I'm truly sorry for your loss."

With that Batman left as Lex got up to his feet, dried his eyes and went back down to the station, to arrange for his limo to take him back to the airport so he could get on his private plane and return to Metropolis.

Unknown to Lex, another hero had heard the offer he had made, but unlike Batman, she was more than willing to take Lex up on his offer.

 **Author's notes well that's chapter 4 completed please let me know what you think of it, read and review no flames though ok.**


	5. Chapter 5

**How to Kill a Joker**

 **Authors Notes I don't own any of the DC characters or the universe, if I did. I'd have some more alternate earths shown.**

 **Chapter 5 Surprising offers of assistance**

 **The Luthor Mansion**

Lex arrived at the mansion and headed for his daughter Lena's bedroom and quickly fell asleep from exhaustion. As he began to dream Lex found himself back at the funfair that LexCorp held in Metropolis Park over a year ago,

He had been having fun with Lena, going on several rides together and winning her several toys, including toys of Superheroes, he had smiled when Lena choose an action figure based on him over one of Superman and put it with the other figures she had of Green Lantern and Wonder Woman.

Lex had such a great time, suddenly however the surroundings changed to show Lex at the beach with dead bodies all around him and Lena. Lena asked "Where were you Daddy? Why did you let me die? Did you not love me anymore?"

Lex was shocked at this statement and said "I could never stop loving you Lena. I was at work doing my job, remember daddies have to work to keep their daughters like you my princess, happy and well fed, I had some of my best bodyguards go with your class to keep you safe from harm."

Lena said "It's your fault I died. Joker did it to punish you."

With that Lena started to bleed from a gunshot wound on her chest and fell to the ground alongside the other dead bodies as Lex was horrified at what he saw, as he heard the laughter of the Joker all around him.

Lex then woke up with a start from his nightmare and sat up on the bed, taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves.

He then started to think of what he could do next to ensure the Joker was brought to him when his phone rang. Lex answered the call when he saw it was from Detective Carl.

The detective said "We just got an offer of help with this case from someone your familiar with. She wants to help with the investigation. Meet us at Metropolis Park in a half hour to learn more Mr Luthor."

With that Carl looked up and looked at the woman who was offering to help and led her to his car, before heading to Metropolis Park while Lex arranged for his Limo to take him there as well.

2 minutes later, Lex was sitting on a bench in a deserted part of the park and looked out at the green fields in front on him. This was where the funfair he took Lena to had been and as he remembered that time with Lena, detective Carl arrived and sat down next to Lex.

Lex asked "Who's this person I'm familiar with who's offering to help us?"

A voice from above said "I am, Luthor."

Lex looked up and saw Wonder Woman descending to the ground.

Lex was in shock and just to make sure he understood what was going on asked the Amazon princess, "You want to help me find Joker? Why?"

Diana answered "The Joker has killed so many people in this world. His latest actions took away some of those who were truly innocent. Batman won't do what needs to be done about Joker. I'll help you find him."

Lex then asked "What would you like me to do with the money I offered Batman to help me?"

Diana replied "Give it to charity."

Diana then handed him a flash drive and explained. "That's all the files The Justice League has on Joker. It might help get an idea of where he is now."

With that detective Carl left as Lex said "We can go back to mansion and look over this flash drive together along with some information Lois Lane gave me which could also help."

Diana nodded and said "I'm sorry about Lena. Superman said what the way you interacted with her, it was clear you cared for her like only a parent could."

Lex nodded as he remembered the first time Lena met Superman.

 **Flashback LexCorp Tower 1 year ago**

Lex was smiling as he played Tea Party with Lena, who had several stuffed animals around them. Lena was looked at something behind and Lex turned around to see Superman floating in the air, nearby looking at Lex.

Lex said to Lena, "Stay here sweetie. Daddy has to talk to Superman?"

Lena who was curious why Superman was here asked "What does he want Daddy?"

Lex replied truthfully "I have no idea."

With that he stood up and walked over to the balcony and stepped outside as Superman went over to him.

Lex asked the Man of Steel "What do you want Superman?"

The Man of Steel answered "Some of your former associates aren't happy about you no longer supplying them with weapons. The Justice League have learned some of them might make an attempt on your life."

Lex appreciated the warning and said "I'll hire more security guards and contact the police, see if they can find these former associates of mine before any of them try anything."

With that Superman flew off as Lex went back into his office to play tea party with Lena.

 **End of flashback**

By the time Lex was done reminiscing, the Limo was back at the Mansion, Lex and Diana entered and headed to his study.

Lex got his computer started up and put in the flash drive from Wonder Woman and the USB stick from Lois as the computer got started.

When it was up and running, Lex started by comparing both sets of files for up to date information on the location of Joker or notable members of gang, Harley Quinn especially and saw some of the gang had recently been released from Blackgate Prison.

They soon got the last known addresses of these gang members as Diana said "I could find them and use my Lasso on them to make them tell us where Joker and Harley are right now."

Lex nodded and activated a button on the computer to reveal a fake wall with a metal door which opened to reveal Lex's power Armour. The businessman said "I'm coming with you."

Diana didn't say anything as Lex got on the armour and pressed another button, which opened the roof windows as Lex and Diana flew out of the Mansion and headed for Gotham City.

 **Authors notes well that's chapter 5 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	6. Chapter 6

**How to Kill a Joker**

 **Authors Notes I don't own any of the DC characters or the universe, if I did. I'd have some more alternate earths shown.**

 **Chapter 6 Leads and raids**

 **Gotham City**

As he left the diner, Marco Salno was all smiles, he just got out of Blackgate the other day and had a good meal for the first time in the last five years along with fellow recently released inmates,

They had talked about what their old boss, Joker had done in Metropolis the other day and couldn't wait to see what the clown had planned next and looked forward to working with him again.

The plan was in the morning, they'd go to some of the old hideouts and try to find their old boss or some of the gang and join up with them.

Suddenly the noise of something like a jet flying by was heard, thinking it was Batman in his damn Batwing, the men scattered and ran off in different directions.

After several minutes of running, Marco found himself running down an empty alleyway as he was ensnared from behind by a Lasso and saw Wonder Woman dragging him towards her. Marco pleaded with her "Come on, let me go. I've done nothing wrong!"

The Amazon dragged the man into an empty building and saw the others had been rounded up and were knocked out, with a man in a suit of armour standing over them, a man Marco recognised. It was Lex Luthor.

The Billionaire walked over to Marco and said "You're going to tell us where all the hideouts of your old boss and his crew is."

Marco who was now petrified told them what he knew, "He has several hideouts in Gotham and at least two in Metropolis. Give me a map of the cities and I'll show you where they are."

Lex brought up a map of Gotham on his phone and Marco pointed out where the hideouts were. The same thing was done with a map of Metropolis.

Once that was done, the gang members were dropped off at the GCPD along with the locations of Joker's hideouts in Gotham.

Meanwhile Detectives Carl and Davis were told about one of the hideouts in Metropolis and got a team together to raid it, while Lex and Diana went to the other hideout.

 **Gotham General Hospital**

Slade Wilson woke up and looked around, he was in a hospital bed, with his hands, both handcuffed to the railings on the sides of the bed.

He heard the beeping of the heart monitor he was hooked up and saw something in the darkness and called out, "I know you're there come on out!"

Batman emerged from the shadows as the mercenary asked "What do you want to know?"

Batman asked "Luthor hired you and Deadshot to go after Joker didn't he?"

Slade nodded as he said aloud "Did you really think a man like Lex Luthor would just to the police to catch the person who killed his daughter and all those other people in cold blood on that beach. I'm surprised he didn't go to you first to bring Joker to him."

Batman admitted, "Luthor came to me, wanting me to bring him Joker alive, Last night, I refused the offer."

Slade then asked "I've always wondered, why you haven't killed Joker after all these years? I know you have this no killing rule. But all of these people Joker has killed, he's a mass murderer and no better than a terrorist. Does someone like with the blood of so many innocent people on his hands deserve death?"

Batman didn't answer Deathstroke's questions as he went back into the shadows and disappeared while Slade pondered Batman's silence.

 **Gotham City Police Department-an hour later**

Police Commissioner Jim Gordon briefed the teams on the information they had received on Joker's hideouts in the city and planned to have co-ordinated raids on them at the same time, it was the best way to ensure Joker and his men were found.

With the brief done, all the strike teams left as Jim went to the roof and lit the Bat Signal to inform Batman of what was going on.

 **Metropolis**

The Metropolis Special Crimes Unit got ready to raid Joker's hideout in the city, as Detective Carl contacted Mr Luthor to let him know the situation before he followed the others to the van which went to the hideout.

All of the hideouts were raided at the same time by the police, as Lex and Diana arrived at the other hideout, but found it deserted, with evidence that someone had been there recently.

Lex was angry that this development and punched a wall in anger, Diana looked on as the man started to cry and said "This man is one step ahead of us."

Diana put an arm of Lex's back to comfort him and said "We'll find him Lex. We will."

At the other hideout's police were engaged in firefights with Joker's gang, most of the gang members at the hideouts in Metropolis were killed in the shootouts, while in Gotham, the GCPD with help from Batman had apprehended most of them and searched the buildings for any clues as to the location of the Joker himself.

Batman left as the GCPD started to search the hideout they raided and heard something that sounded like singing from nearby, following it, the officers found Harley Quinn who looked like she was under the effects of drugs, singing like a madwoman.

The officers arrested Quinn and took her back to the GCPD to interrogate her on where the Joker was.

At the same time Lex and Diana were back at the Luthor mansion, looked through the files on Joker, looking for any possible idea on where Joker would be, if he wasn't at any of those hideouts, when he suddenly got a message from Lois Lane, her contact in the GCPD had informed her that Harley Quinn was in GCPD custody.

Lex smiled, he had a new lead in his search for the Joker.

 **Authors notes well that's chapter 6 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	7. Chapter 7

**How to Kill a Joker**

 **Authors Notes I don't own any of the DC characters or the universe, if I did. I'd have some more alternate earths shown.**

 **Chapter 7 Interrogations**

 **Gotham City Police Department the next morning**

Commissioner Gordon looked as Harley Quinn was locked in a cell to detox off the drugs she was on when she was apprehended.

As soon as she was off the drugs, Harley would be questioned by Gordon himself to find out the whereabouts of the Joker. Suddenly hr heard a commotion from nearby and went to see what was going on, he saw Lex Luthor and Wonder Woman had arrived at the station.

Commissioner Gordon walked over to them as Lex asked "Has Harley Quinn told you were Joker is yet commissioner?"

Jim was shocked and wondered how Lex Luthor had found out that they had Harley Quinn in custody and was curious why exactly Wonder Woman was with him here, but he decided not to question them and explained the situation. "She's in a holding cell being detoxed off whatever drugs she was on when we found her. It will be a while before she is able to tell us anything at all?"

Wonder Woman said "When she's able to talk I can use my Lasso to persuade her to tell us where Joker is."

Gordon nodded and said "That'll be useful. I'm guessing though you want something in return for this?"

Lex said "I want to look that woman in the eye and ask her why Joker killed my daughter. I want the truth. Commissioner you have a daughter yourself, If our roles were reversed I'd gladly let you question her for answers."

Gordon was silent for a few minutes before he finally said "Alright, you'll get five minutes with her no more."

Lex nodded in understanding as he got himself and Wonder Woman coffees as they waited for Harley Quinn to be free of whatever drugs she was on so they could question her about Joker's location at that moment.

 **Metropolis Police Department building**

Detective Daniel Carl watched on as officers questioned the surviving members of Joker's gang arrested after the firefight at the Joker's hideout.

Daniel was angry, so far the gang members weren't talking and during the raid, two cops were wounded, Daniel's partner Andrew Davis was one of them.

With the gang members remaining silent his anger intensified and he asked Inspector Sawyer if he could be allowed take over the questioning of one of the suspects.

Sawyer granted his request and told him to go into interrogation room 2. Daniel entered the room and told the officer already questioning the man to leave.

As he sat down the suspect laughed and asked "What is this, good cop bad cop. You going offer me a deal? Say I can turn my life around and live a like an honest man? Well you save the attempt at being the good cop for some other criminal you arrest pig. I'm not betraying the Joker, not for a lighter prison sentence, not for immunity, not for money. Not for anything."

Daniel laughed in response making the suspect look confused, as Daniel stood up and disconnected the camera before he took off his jacket folded it up on the chair and said "You think I'm the good cop. You couldn't be more wrong. See you, your friends and that psycho clown you call a boss, killed children in a mass shooting. You're among the lowest of the low, when you get to Stryker's Island, people will want to go after you as killing children is just as bad as being a pedo to some people, see in Metropolis with child killers, we play bad cop, worse cop. I'm the worse cop."

Daniel punched the suspect several times in the gut and yelled "Where's Joker!? Where is he!?" The man coughed and Daniel started to beat on him again as Inspector Sawyer watched on, after what Joker and his gang did at that beach, she was very tempted to give Detective Carl a hand, but didn't she felt he had the situation under control.

 **Gotham City Police Department**

After two hours of waiting, the doctors informed Commissioner Gordon that Harley Quinn was off the drugs and ready to be interrogated.

She was put in an interrogation room as demanded to talk to Gordon, he looked at Lex and Wonder Woman before saying "Five minutes starting now."

The cameras were turned off as were the audio as Lex and Diana entered the room, the moment Harley saw Lex said smiled and said "Good to see you again Lex, you're not too mad about Mr J getting rid of the little brat are you?"

Lex sat down across from Harley as Diana put the lasso around her, Diana then said "You're going to answer and questions Lex Luthor has for you do you understand?"

Harley nodded and Lex asked "Where's Joker now Harley?"

Harley tried to resist but she told the truth. "He's at a safe house owned by Dagget Industries."

Lex asked "Why is he there?"

Harley answered truthfully "Roland Dagget paid Joker 10 Million dollars to kill your daughter and the rest of those kids. He thought you'd be so depressed that you would kill yourself, leaving it possible to Dagget to buy LexCorp on the cheap after its price fell following your suicide. Joker refused the money and did it for free as he thought that brat made you weak and wanted you to be your old evil self."

Lex was angry at this and Harley started to laugh as she said "Your brat was crying out for you before Mister J killed her. Had tears rolling down her face, screaming, daddy, daddy where are you daddy. Save me! It was pathetic."

Lex had tears in his eyes as he heard this and Diana said "Where's this safe house Joker is in?"

Harley answered "It's in Metropolis near LexCorp Tower on 7th street in an apartment complex on the fifth floor, owned by Mr Lucky."

With that Lex stood up and knocked Harley out cold with a quick punch as Wonder Woman took her lasso off the prisoner and both of them left the GCPD heading back to the airport to take them back to Metropolis where they'd find Joker and end this once and for all.

 **Authors notes well that's chapter 7 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	8. Chapter 8

**How to Kill a Joker**

 **Authors Notes I don't own any of the DC characters or the universe, if I did. I'd have some more alternate earths shown.**

 **Chapter 8 Reasons and decisions**

 **Lex Luthor's private plane**

Lex sat in his seat and thought of what happened over the last few days as it hit him in one moment, Lex felt his chest tighten as he thought of what that damn Roland Dagget had done, all to get his hands on LexCorp.

Lex then got a call on his phone and answered it, it was from the Metropolis Morgue, they would release Lena's body in the morning.

Lex soon made arrangements for the best funeral home in the city and made arrangements for the funeral which would be held as soon as possible, Lex would spare no expense to ensure Lena got a good funeral.

Diana who was sitting across from Lex then asked "When you find Joker. What are you going to do to him?"

Lex was silent for a moment before he answered "Get my pound of flesh from him, then contact the families of the other victims, then we'll decided Joker's fate, if they vote for a trial. Joker will be handed over to the authorities, if they vote for a more personal justice. They'll have it then and there. Sounds fair don't you agree?"

Diana nodded in agreement with the plan and asked "What'll be done to ensure no one talks about what happened?"

Lex suddenly got an idea and planned to contact Lois Lane when they arrived back in Metropolis.

Within an hour, the plane landed in Metropolis and Lex called Lois Lane as he and Diana headed to the nearby funeral home.

Diana waited outside as Lex talked to the owners about the funeral. Making it clear to them, price was no object and also offered to pay for the funerals of the other victims of what Joker and his men did at the beach.

With that done Lex into the room where Lena's body was, said a prayer and then with tears in his eyes said "I love you so much Lena, you made me become a better person. I know my own mother is probably looking after you in Heaven and I will one day see you again. I will get justice for what Joker did to you and the others. I swear it."

Lex kissed Lena's forehead one last time before he left the funeral home and made went back to the Luthor mansion with Diana, where Lois Lane was waiting for them.

Lex told Lois about Dagget hiring Joker and wanted her to look into it, and write the story. He then said "When Joker is captured. I'll need you to record the minutes of the meeting when everyone discusses what to do with Joker.

Lois nodded in understanding as Lex and Diana headed to the apartment complex where Joker was. Lex paid the owner of the building for his key to the room Joker was in and headed to the 7th floor.

Diana hung back as Lex knocked on the door and in a fake voice yelled "This is the landlord! I'm checking all the rooms as there's a gas leak!"

The door was opened and as soon as Joker appeared in the doorway he smiled as he saw Lex, he said "Baldy!"

Before he could say another word, Lex and Diana rushed in and subdued Joker before dragging him out of the building all trussed up and with a hood over his head, as he was put in the limo and driven to an abandoned building outside the city.

Joker was tied to a chair by Diana's lasso as Lex contacted, detective Carl to get the families of the other victims here as well as himself as soon as possible.

Lois Lane soon arrived and saw Joker tied and gagged to the chair and spat at him in disgust before she sat down in the back of a room set up with tables and chairs for the families of the victims when they arrived, within an hour everyone was there and sitting in the room as the video Lex was sent of the murders was played for everyone to see,

Several parents cried as their saw their children killed one by one, one father smashed his chair against the table in rage as a mother fell to her knees in grief.

Lois, Diana and detective Carl watched on from the back of the room as Lex stood in front of them as the video was finished playing and said "You now have two choices. If you want lawful punishment, Joker will be handed over to Wonder Woman and Detective Carl here. However, if you want a quicker, more personalized death for him. You can have it right here and now."

One mother asked "Does Joker and Harley Quinn have children of their own?"

Lois Lane spoke up and said "My sources say he is supposed to be sterile."

Lex then said "I suggest you all start talking amongst yourselves about what you want to do. I myself know what I'll vote for."

With that the families started to talk about what they wanted to see happen to the Joker. After several hours, the talking still continued and as Lois lit another cigarette, the mother of Ashley Gerald said "The police have big sticks, but they don't know how to use them. If we leave it to them, there'll be nothing but never ending trials. Not to mention those jackals of reporters. No offence Miss Lane."

Lois merely said "None taken."

The father of another boy from the class said "How about we leave it to Mr Luthor. It'll be easier since he's been to jail already many times during his career as a criminal mastermind."

The sister of Colm Marks said "That's cowardly! Our children were also killed by that psycho clown."

The father said "Then we should let every person here decide if they want to be in or not. I'm for individual choice."

Susan then sarcastically said "Why don't you just let him choose between his own death and trial, then leave it up to him."

Another father said "A little while ago you wanted to hand him over to the police. Then you wanted to leave it up to Luthor. Now you want to be left out of this alone? What the hell do you want?!"

Lex then said "Ok we've talked about this for the last few hours, it's time to vote. All of you who wanted the Joker to go on trial, please raise your hands now."

Several hands rose up, and once Lois had the number of votes down on paper, Lex said "Now all those who vote for death raise your hands."

The majority of hands raised their hands and Lois said "The vote is 5 to 51. A majority of 46. In favour of death."

Lex then said to those who voted for a trial. "You have to follow the majority, too,"

One of the fathers said "My wife has a weak heart."

Susan the mother of Amelia, Lena's best friend looked at him with anger and said "My heart is weak too."

Lex said "Mr Davis can represent the family. One person per family should be enough. All right?"

The sister of young Colm Marks, Lisa asked "What if Davis's wife tells the police about this later on?"

The grandmother of another child said "She can't, her husband is involved as well."

Susan's husband Charles bitterly said "They could always get divorced." as he drank from his hip flask.

Mr Davis then said "We can leave some evidence, then. How about we all take a picture? So that way if we feel guilty later on -."

Another father stood up and angrily said "Guilty! Guilty for killing that bastard? We'd feel guilty if we didn't kill him when we had him. That's guilt!"

Nothing else was said as Lois started to write numbers on pieces of papers so the order of those who want in to get their own pound of flesh from Joker could be decided, with Lex immediately deciding to go in last, as detective Carl and Diana showed the parents how to properly stab someone by practicing on a nearby dummy.

 **Authors notes well that's chapter 8 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.**


	9. Chapter 9

**How to Kill a Joker**

 **Authors Notes I don't own any of the DC characters or the universe, if I did. I'd have some more alternate earths shown.**

 **Chapter 9 Justice**

The sister of Colm Marks looked at the piece of paper in her hands with the number one on it, before she entered the room wearing a plastic coverall with a knife in her hands.

She saw Joker tied to a chair with Wonder Woman's lasso around him with his arms and legs broken and a plastic covering on the floor. She removed the gag from Joker's mouth and asked "Why do you do what you've done, Joker. You were once a normal person like me. What made you decide to take my little brother from me?!"

Joker answered with a smile, "There are no normal people in the real world, only me and the crazies." After that, he was stabbed twice in the arm.

She quickly left the room, as Reilly and Susan entered the room with daggers of their own.

Reilly said to his wife, "This won't bring Amelia back. But at least we can make this psycho pay for his sins."

Susan nodded in agreement as each of them stabbed Joker in one of his legs.

Once they left the next family entered as one father asked the grandmother of the youngest child killed why, the parents weren't here. Her answer was "My daughter in law killed herself and my son left the country. We all have our stories to tell."

As the other families went in one by one to take their pound of flesh from the clown prince of crime, his screams of pain started to echo down the hall as detective Carl, disposed of the bloody daggers once they were used.

Initially Joker laughed at the stabbing by the families but then started to beg for mercy and now was only screaming in pain and agony at the torture he was going through and no one had any sympathy for the man, none at all.

After a half hour, only 2 families were left to take vengeance against Joker, the father of young Sam Beckett, a boy who Lena had said was kind to her and Lex himself.

Unlike the others who took daggers, Liam had gotten an axe out of his truck and was prepared to use it to decapitate Joker when Diana went in after him and said "Don't! Lex hasn't had his turn yet. You can chop his head off after Lex is done with him."

Liam nodded in understanding as he chopped off one of Joker's arms before walking out of the room as Lex walked into the room slowly, with a plastic overcoat and stared at the dying clown before he removed something from his pocket and stabbed Joker in the back of the neck, killing him instantly.

Diana and detective Carl entered the room when Lex walked out and as Carl pulled out what was in the back of Jokers neck, he saw it was a child's pair of scissors with the word Lena on them, written on sellotape.

With Joker dead, Lois Lane took photos of each of the families standing in front of the dead body, including one taken by Lex of her, Diana and detective Carl with the body, to ensure no one could go to the police about this, if anyone got any regrets about what was done.

With that the clean-up began, as the plastic on the floor was picked up, buckets placed underneath, so when the plastic was slashed the blood would go into the buckets as Joker's body was put in a body bag to be buried nearby.

Once all the blood was gone, the body was buried in an unmarked grave before everyone went their separate way, leaving only Lex, Diana, Lois and Detective Carl left.

Lois told them what she uncovered about Dagget's connection to this and found enough evidence of Dagget's connection to prosecute him for his crimes.

Lex told her to give Carl the evidence and get the greedy businessman locked up for life in prison. No doubt a lot of people inside, would give the man who arranged the murder of 20 school children, the proper welcome he deserves in prison.

 **The Luthor Mansion- 2 months later**

Lex smiled as he read the headline in the Daily Planet newspaper which read former CEO of Dagget Industries, Roland Dagget found dead after violent prison riot at Stryker's Island.

Lex then went outside to the back garden of the mansion and laid a bouquet of flowers on Lena's grave that was next to his mother's own grave and put flowers on her grave as well.

Lex told them about his day today, the work he was doing helping with support groups for families who lost loved ones due to crime and how he was living in comfort with his wealth and soon heard footsteps behind him and knew who it was without turning around.

Lex asked "Why are you here Batman?"

Batman said "Joker has been missing for the last two months. What did you do to him Luthor?"

Lex said "I don't know what happened to Joker. Look whatever happened to that psycho clown. He probably got what he deserved."

Batman said "What he deserved was prison not to be brutally murdered by someone. I knew you had something to do with it. Tell me what happened and who else was involved. I'll make sure the police plead for sympathy at your trial."

Lex started to laugh before he asked "Do you honestly think a jury will convict a man who killed the psychopath who murdered his daughter in cold blood. Juries are full of parents, besides a lot of people would probably feel Joker got what was long overdue because of the graveyards he's filled with his victims, the people he's crippled. Your disregard for not doing what needed to be done to that piece of filth. Your moral code just won't allow you to kill Joker, is too hard to cross that line, just once and end him?"

Batman yelled out "No! It'd be too damn easy. All I've ever wanted to do is kill him. Not a day has gone by where I haven't thought of subjecting Joker to the same things he's done to others in the past. Then end him. But if I do that, if I allow myself to do that. I'd never come back."

Lex scoffed and said "If I could change my ways and go from being a criminal to a caring, loving single father. I'm sure you could have come back from killing Joker. If you try to find out the truth, the others who helped would be arrested including a member of your Justice League, the reputation of the league would be in shatters, are you prepared to sacrifice all that in exchange for going after those who helped deal with a man who deserved to die for his sins?"

Batman didn't say a word as he left and Lex headed back inside the mansion.

 **Seoul, South Korea 10 years later**

Lex smiled as he woke up in his hotel bed and saw his wife, Lois Luthor fast asleep beside him and thought of the last few years since they got back together and started new lives in Asia as their young children, Alex and Samuel entered their parent's bed room with their toys, wanting breakfast with their mom and dad.

Lex hugged his sons as Lois woke up and kissed her husband as out of the corner of her eye for a moment, Lois could have sworn she saw Lena Luthor in the doorway smiling at her dad before disappearing.

Lex and Lois soon ordered breakfast for themselves and their family as they made plans for the day.

 **Alternate ending- The Daily Planet**

Lois Lane saw the letter addressed to her on her desk as she arrived from work and saw it was from Lex Luthor, curious she saw the letter contained instructions for her to go to the Luthor Mansion as soon as possible as Lex had something for her.

She immediately told Perry she was going to follow up on a lead for a new story and headed to the Luthor Mansion and found no one there, Lois searched the mansion from top to bottom and found no sign of Lex Luthor himself, until she checked, his daughter's bedroom and found the billionaire dead from a self-inflicted gunshot and a letter note nearby telling Lois to check, the vault in the basement with the code to it on the note.

Lois went down to the basement and opened the vault and saw massive stacks of bearer bonds with a will written by Lex on it, leaving all of his wealth to Lois Lane in the event of a suicide and with a massage for Lois at the end.

It read. 'Congratulations Lois, all my wealth is now yours.'

Lois picked up a bearer bond worth 500 million dollars as she looked at the massive stacks and muttered "Oh my god."

The note ended with a question directed at the now wealthy reporter. 'Now what are you going to do with it?'

 **The end**

 **Authors notes, well that's the end of this revenge story, let me know what you think of it and which of the two endings you like best. Read and review no flames though ok.**


End file.
